


Do I Have To Yell?

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [68]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: #Annacanttakehints, Cussing, Disaster Gays, F/F, ParrCleves, Pining, minor Aramour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Cathy is  t r y i n g  to flirt with Anna, but it doesn't seem to working, so she turns to Jane for help.Jane then learns that Anna is far more oblivious than she originally thought and things go downhill from there.
Relationships: Anne of Cleves/Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Do I Have To Yell?

"Okay, explain this to me one more time."

Cathy groaned and slid down her chair.

In front of her sat the three cousins, that some referred to as the fates because Anne and Kat got really into Greek Mythology and they couldn't find anything better. And because they didn't want to be Medusa and her sisters.

"Fine, I like Anna, I've tried to flirt, but it's kind of terrible, and she doesn't notice it at all."

Jane hummed and leaned back, lost in thought. Kat and Anne turned to each other and whispered, a plot hatching in their heads. Suddenly they both stopped and turned to Jane. She nodded once and they all turned back to Cathy with grins on their faces.

"You know, people say they can't see the family resemblance, but right now? You all have the touch of crazy."

____________

Jane was walking with Cathy, her being the calmest cousin and the only one in an actual relationship.

She had been a stuttering mess as well, Catherine had rather awkwardly asked her out with a rose. She jerked a rose out and asked Jane.

Highlight of Anne's life apparently.

Anne was the one who went out to bars and had one night stands or came home alone because no one was her type.

Kat decided that relationships were not for her after the debacle that was her previous life.

"She might not realize you're flirting because your flirting is so bad that it isn't flirting anymore."

"That sounds legit."

"Okay, here's what you're going to do, repeat after me with the same tone......"

______________

"Do I wanna know where you use that voice?"

Jane turned back to Cathy.

"No."

______________

"Hey Anna."

"Hey Cathy."

"Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?"

From the corner of her eye she saw Jane wince.

"Oh my god do I? Thank you so much, I can't even see it."

Cathy turned to Jane who was gaping at the spot Anna had just been with an ' _I told you so_ ' expression.

"We are going to have to be extreme for this."

_______________

"Hey Anna, how's your fever?"

"What fever?"

"Oh you just look hot to me."

"I don't have a fever, but thanks for asking!"

________________

"Try less sexual, and more cute."

"I would ignore you, but the other options are, Anne who would make the dirtiest joke ever, Kat who doesn't know anything, and Catherine my godmother."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, and don't say it like that my girlfriend is amazing."

"Don't elaborate on that."

"Are you sure? I could, _like when she picks me up and carries me to the bed. And then_ -"  
  


"OKAY BYE NOW!"

_____________

"You are just so sweet."

"Thanks Cathy."

"Like candy."

"Okay?"

"I love candy."

"I don't feel like I'm a necessary part of this conversation."

"Especially lollipops."

"Why are you -"

"It takes forever, but if you suck long enough they finish."

"I think you meant you finish."

"I - yes, that's what I meant."

_______________

"Okay that one was some serious hinting, how did she miss that? Also props to you for doing that one all by yourself. I think I'll use that one."  
  


"Please don't tell me about how you're going to dirty talk my godmother, I already know too much."

"Alright, alright. I'll spare you the details this time."

"Thank you."

________________

"I like you."

"I like you too."

Cathy stared at Anna, so completely done.

"No, _I like you_."

"Yeah I know, I like you too."

"I don't think you understand."

"Understand what?"

Cathy took a deep breath, but just before she opened her mouth Catherine walked in.

"Hey Anna, this girl on Insta wants your number, what should I do?"

"Let me see her account."

Cathy watched in horror as her godmother turned her phone to Anna. Jane face palmed from across the room, but shifted her fingers away from her eyes so she could still see.

_"FOR FUCKS SAKE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_

Catherine slowly pulled her phone away from Anna, and turned to Jane. She pulled a face that probably only Catherine understood.

"W - what?"  
  


"Yeah, I've been flirting with you for the past month now and you've somehow missed all of it."  
  


Anna stared at Cathy for a moment.

"Wait, when you were talking about the lollipop -"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Cathy waited for a moment.

" _Oh_."

"Yeah."

"I - um - I like you too."

Suddenly Jane popped up from her seat and Catherine walked swiftly away. They met at the base of the stairs and both walked up at a fast pace.

"Y - you do?"

"Yeah." Anna whispered.

Cathy shyly walked forwards and stopped in front of Anna. She looked up with a smile and stepped forward as far as she could.

"Can I kiss you?"

Cathy took a sharp breath.

" _Yes_."

_______________

"I can't believe you missed all of that!"

"Don't remind me."

"I can't believe my god daughter didn't come to me for help!"

"I can't believe your girlfriend informed me about your sex life."

_"She what?!"_

"I did not, I was just teasing. I only told her about you picking me up then she ran away screaming."

"Good, we will have a discussion about that."

"Yeah, I know _way_ too much to think that isn't sexual."

"Wha -"

"Oh yeah, I said that too whoops."

"Jane."

"I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you went to Jane and not me, Cathy, why did you betray me?"  
  


"Anne I wanted a relationship not a one night stand."

"Harsh."

"I can believe she didn't go to me."

"Thank you."

"What I can't believe is that you know Aramour info and aren't telling us about it."

"Ooh yes!"

"Okay, no. You are not telling my cousins about that."

"What not?"

"Cathy, I _swear to god_ do not test me or I will scar you."

"Well first she told me about - _ow_!"


End file.
